Despertar
by YoKiN
Summary: Sueños, realidad, sentimientos, el mejor regalo.


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahuachi... dicho el avisito les pido... ¡No me Demanden! xDDDDD

**DESPERTAR.**

Extraño es para mí relatarles esta, mi historia…, sin importancia quizá…, no lo sé…, yo solo quiero contarla…, contarla y conservarla… en mi mente… en mi corazón…, algo nuevo para mí…, diferente y peligroso también…., pero en verdad lo creo necesario…

El término de un día agotador se acercaba…, lleno de locuras y peleas, duelos y más peleas…., cosas a las cuales ya estoy acostumbrado en realidad…, todos estábamos en la mesa de la sala cenando…, todo delicioso como de costumbre…, aunque silencioso también…, algo extraño para este lugar…., Había sido un día normal…, nada nuevo que decir, pensé en ese momento…., por lo que no le di importancia… no acostumbro a hacerlo…, yo estaba cansado, el invierno ya estaba cerca y hacia frío…, por lo que no dude ni por un pequeño segundo dormir temprano esa noche…., como siempre cepillé mis dientes y cambie mis ropas…, arregle mi futón… y me introduje en él mecánicamente…, Allí estaba yo, acurrucado cual un pequeño niño…, lo recuerdo bien…, mirando la oscuridad de la habitación…, generalmente no tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño…, pero si esta vez…, en mil cosas pensé…, en los acontecimientos de ese día, en los del día anterior y del día anterior a ese…, hasta que poco a poco…, sin darme cuanta al estar sumergido en mis pensamientos, me quedé dormido…, un dormir tan agradable como el que ya no tenia hace en verdad mucho tiempo…, profundo y placentero…

Sin querer abrí los ojos nuevamente…, pero ya no me encontraba en aquella habitación oscura y fría…, ahora estaba en un brillo intenso, una luz blanca en la cual no veía indicios de algo ni de nada, de fin o principio…, no veía un cielo o un piso el cual pisar…, no sabia si estaba de cabeza o de pie, no sabia tampoco si estaba yo ahí realmente…, pero me sentía tranquilo…., y confiado…, nada malo pasaría ahí…, lo sabía…, lo sentía…, en ese pensamiento me quede cuando noté un cambio en el paisaje..., ya no era una intensa luz blanca como antes…, ahora podía distinguir colores… y algunas formas…. , la intensa y un poco molesta luz se transformó, lentamente, en un acogedor día soleado…, y a medida de que más se extendía aquel brillo, más cosas podía distinguir…., distinguí por ejemplo las extrañas, pero hermosas flores de todos colores que tenia bajo mis pies, desprendían un aroma único…., mi vista avanzó y pude distinguir aquel lugar como un enorme parque…, de grandes proporciones… proporciones las cuales no eran abandonadas por esas extrañas flores que estaban por doquier, sobre un césped verde y fresco como ninguno…, al llegar al horizonte mi vista siguió hasta encontrarme con el cielo, un cielo azul de unas cuantas nubes casi transparentes que avanzaban con lentitud admirando también el paisaje, todo era único en aquel lugar…, al bajar la vista nuevamente me encontré esta vez a un gigantesco árbol, de gran tronco, y abundantes ramas cubiertas por completo de pequeñas hojas verdes las cuales creaban melodiosos sonidos en el momento en que se movían al compás del viento…, aquel árbol llamó por completo mi atención…, hasta él quise llegar…, Al dar el primer paso, me di cuenta que mi pijama había desaparecido…, y en lugar de tener los pies descalzos, usaba mis típicos zapatos negros impecablemente limpios a tal extremos de parecer nuevos, mis pantalones también negros se encontraban de igual manera, estirados, tan cómodos como siempre…, y mi característica camisa china…, sin embargo, esta vez era blanca, sin mangas, y un poco ajustada al cuerpo, aunque no por esto perdía su tan apreciada comodidad como con las otras prendas. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza algo confundido, más con este gesto noté lo bien peinada que estaba mi trenza, y el miedo que sentí de desordenarla y dejarla como la llevaba de costumbre…, muchas veces tuve que darme golpes en el rostro para comprobar si aquel chico tan ordenado y bien vestido era yo realmente…, y lo era…., Fue entonces cuando observe todo el lugar en general…, un brillante sol en un cielo tan azul como el inmenso mar, con flores por donde se mirara remplazando así a una fina y elegante alfombra, solo que una en su lugar no daría ese aroma y encanto al especial he inmenso jardín que yo podía apreciar en ese momento, y con un gigantesco árbol en el centro que propinaba gran sombra en el lugar, dos pequeños pajaritos solieron volando y revoloteando manteniéndose siempre cerca del enorme árbol …, y fue cuando me di cuenta…, o eso creí… , "¿esto es un sueño?", "y si es así…¿yo invente todo esto?", "¿que tan cursi puedo llegar a ser!" pensé algo nervioso y molesto al imaginar la cara que pondría papá si supiera de esto…, sin embargo, al retomar la idea no me importó en lo más mínimo…, sonreí… y al fin camine hasta aquel árbol que tanto había llamado mi atención, y por muy extraño que parezca deje aún lado la idea de treparlo y dormir como siempre hago al encontrar un lugar tranquilo…, tan solo me senté junto a algunas raíces, apoyando mi espalda en su grueso tronco…, todo estaba tan tranquilo…, cerré los ojos por un pequeño instante, pensando o tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que me sentí así de tranquilo, dejé caer mis hombros …, puse mi mente en blanco… y así me quede un momento…, sin pensar en absolutamente nada…¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?… no lo sé…, lo realmente importante es que al abrir mis ojos nuevamente… ella estaba ahí…, frente a mí… mirándome… esperándome… y sin saberlo…, estaba yo esperándola también…

Ahí estaba ella, con unas pequeñas y finas sandalias blancas que cubrían sus pies, un vestido del mismo color, algo amplio llegándole hasta sus rodillas o un poco más abajo, ajustado en su cintura gracias a una cinta también blanca que llevaba atada a su espalda en una pequeña rosa, sin mangas dejando que sus brazos estuviesen descubiertos y libres ante todo, de cuello ancho y cuadrado dándole un pequeño toque de elegancia sencilla…, adornos casi imperceptibles con forma de flores en el borde del cuello y al término de la falda que en ese momento se movía al compás del viento quizás bailando con la melodía que el inmenso árbol nos propinaba…, y por último, usaba el cabello suelto el cual contrastaba profundamente con sus vestimentas claras de una manera indescriptible, trataba de ordenarlo con una de sus delicadas manos mientras sonreía y me observaba, sus ojos estaban brillantes y algo emocionados, parecía un ángel…, y estaba ahí, frente a mí y yo no podía dejar de mirarla…

Me acomodé un poco dejando el espacio suficiente, ella entendiéndome al instante se sentó junto a mí, y como cosa rara no me sentí incómodo o avergonzado como tantas otra veces por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera pase mi brazo por detrás de su espalda hasta que mi mano llegó a su hombro y la acerque más a mi, a ella no pareció molestarle puesto que apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y así nos quedamos por un tiempo, casi podía verla sonreír y eso me hacia sonreír a mi también, era tan agradable tenerla así, tan cerca mío, sin tener que preocuparnos de nada más..., desee no despertar jamás de aquel sueño tan apacible, me asusté un poco al notar que se soltaba de mi abrazo en ese preciso momento, pero solo se acomodaba, manteniendo la suficiente distancia para poder vernos a la cara, una vez más pude comprobar lo hermosa que es, sin embargo me dediqué a introducirme en su mirada, nunca nos hablamos en aquel lugar, no era necesario, tan solo estábamos ella y yo ahí sentados bajo aquel árbol mirándonos, y en cada minuto que pasaba lo apreciaba aún más…¿cuándo podríamos hacer esto en la realidad¿podríamos hacerlo sin avergonzarse y con la naturalidad de ahora?

Después de haber estado tanto tiempo así, ella se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla tan dulcemente como nunca pensé que ella pudiera hacer, en un mundo perdido estaba yo, llevé una de mis manos al lugar besado por esos labios tan suaves como los tiene ella, queriendo con eso mantenerlo ahí y que no pudiera escapárseme aquel tesoro que me había regalado, cerré mis ojos nuevamente queriendo con eso detener el tiempo, pero al abrirlos, ella no estaba ahí, comprendí entonces que el beso había sido de despedida, aunque solo como un "hasta luego"…, igualmente busque con la mirada por todo el lugar, mas no estaba, algo confundido trataba de darle un significado a todo esto..., ninguna respuesta llego a mi, y no me importó, de todas maneras lo apreciaba y conservaría, eso era seguro…

Me levante y alejé del árbol, y recién entonces me pareció extraña su ubicación… ¿qué hacia un árbol solo, tan grande y tan hermoso en medio de la nada?…, no alcancé a terminar de formular la pregunta cuando estaba envuelto de por aquella luz blanca e intensa una vez más, estaba por doquier, los colores y formas se perdían tras ella sintiéndome confundido pero seguro a la vez, el brillo disminuía su intensidad lentamente, hasta llegar a convertirse en oscuridad absoluta, comenzaba a sentir algo de ruido a mi alrededor, que era tremendamente familiar, abrí los ojos tan solo para encontrarme en mi habitación otra vez y aún confundido fije mi vista en la entrada de esta, donde ella, una chica con la cual estaba viviendo hace ya mucho tiempo, entro velozmente y se sentó junto a mi, mirándome curiosamente, parecía algo desconcertada, se acerco y beso tiernamente mi mejilla tal y como lo había hecho en mi sueño, y una vez más, entré en un mundo perdido, sin embargo, esta vez no deje de mirarla, y pude notar una sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, quizá al ver mi expresión al escuchar sus palabras que me dejaron bastante sorprendido

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ranma!-

Dijo realmente entusiasmada, lo que me recordó, recién entonces, que día era aquel, y entendí también, lo mucho que significaba esto

- gra… Gracias Akane-

Le respondí aún aturdido, pero realmente agradecido…

- Apresúrate, todos te esperan allá abajo!

Dijo al levantarse de mi lado y salir deprisa de la habitación, tal y como había entrado, sus pasos escuché en las escaleras para seguramente encontrarse con los demás en la sala…, era cierto, mi cumpleaños era ese día, y ella, me dio el mejor de los regalos…, gracias Akane.

**- Fin -**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Si…, ya se lo que están pensando…" ¡Pero que cursi estuvo esto!" xDDDDDDD... pero oye, no me miren así... que también tengo mis momentos... además, este es un fic... que tiene sus años... y en ese entonces no estaba TAN harta de ellos xDDDDDD

Pues ni modo, el pasado te condena, dicen, y como es parte de mi 'escritura' y siendo este uno de los que he podido recuperar... pues aquí lo dejo... muchos saludos, y por supuesto que espero sus comentarios a jokavaosyahoo.es


End file.
